


no city lights surrounding, just us and the stars

by lovecamedown



Series: for you i would change my whole world [1]
Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jana knows how much Aran loves the stars. She decides to take him out in the middle of the night to a hill, far away from the lights of the city and the noise he dislikes so much, just so they can watch the stars and pick out their favourite constellations. Aran never knew he could love someone this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no city lights surrounding, just us and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just fluff. Good old Arana fluff. Most of my Arana fics on FF.net are so angsty, and I just wanted to write some happy fluff okay :')  
> Based on this Tumblr prompt from otpprompts: 'Imagine Person A of your OTP driving Person B to a hill to watch the stars at night.'

“Jana, where are we going?” Aran asks, his brow furrowed a little in confusion. She’s dragging him along the street by his hand, and he’s walking along behind her, struggling to keep up with her unpredictable steps. It’s the middle of the night; Jana woke Aran up about twenty minutes ago, told him to put some shoes and a coat on, and then they ended up out here.

“Just wait and see! It’s a surprise,”

Jana takes him to the end of the street and stops by her small, red car. Aran frowns. He instantly looks uncomfortable.

“Jana, I…,”

“Don’t be a baby,” she teases. “The car isn’t going to hurt you.”

“It’s just, I…well. The city alone is a bit much for me. How am I going to handle this… _machine_?”

Jana’s face turns a little more serious, and she squeezes his hand, stepping closer to him and looking him in the eyes. “Trust me, Aran,” she says softly, “once we get where we’re going, you’ll forget all about the city.”

Aran raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Really. Come on!” she kisses his knuckles and then opens the passenger door for him, encouraging him to climb in. “The sooner we get there, the better.”

The car journey isn’t short, maybe an hour or so, and at first Aran is slightly bewildered by the flashing lights they keep passing and the rumble of the car engine beneath him. But then Jana’s hand is on his leg as she drives, or her fingers are entwined around his, and his breathing returns to normal. She makes everything better.

She’s chatting away happily to him, as if it’s not two in the morning, and Aran doesn’t even notice that they’ve completely driven out of the city until she stops the car on top of a deserted hill.

“We’re here,” Jana smiles, giving his leg a squeeze with her hand before climbing out of the car. She comes around to his side and opens the door for him, taking his hand to help him out.

Aran inhales deeply as he steps out and on to the grass of the hill, and he looks around. There are no lights in sight. Just the glow of the half moon against the grass and the banks. In the distance, Aran can see the city glow on the horizon, but it’s barely even there.

“What are we doing out here?” He asks, looking around curiously.

Jana squeezes his hand before letting it go, and she reaches in to the backseat. A few seconds later she emerges with a blanket in her hands, and she grins at him, her teeth fully on show. Aran finds himself smiling at the sight.

“I know how much you miss the stars when we’re here in the city,” she starts, wrapping her arm around his waist and guiding him to the edge of the hill. He wraps an arm around her in return, waiting for her to continue. “And so I thought we could come out here, away from the city glow, to see the stars properly.”

Jana is looking up at the stars as they stand there, but Aran can only look down at her. His eyes shine and his forehead wrinkles, but it’s not sadly. “You’ve driven me out all this way just so I can see the stars?” He asks, incredulous.

“Yeah,” Jana replies lightly, like it’s no big deal, and she turns to face him. That infectious grin lights up her face again. “I mean, I know it’s not exactly the same as when we’re out in the wild, but I thought…,”

“It’s perfect,” Aran cuts her off, his voice low and husky. Jana’s smile is soft now as she looks in to his eyes.

“Yeah?”

He nods. “Yes.” Leaning in, Aran leaves a soft kiss on her forehead. And then she smiles, guiding him down so they’re sitting on the grass, wrapping the blanket securely around both of their shoulders.

Aran’s arm is curled around her waist, and her head is on his shoulder, arm around his back. The sky seems to be stretched out not only above them, but ahead of them, and they sit there for a long while. They talk about days gone by; about memories both shared and new. And they even start to talk about the future.

“My favourite star shape is the one shaped like a spoon,” Jana says a while later, looking ahead of them at the familiar constellation.

Aran smiles. “I like the swan.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It’s beautiful.”

“But swans don’t like wolves.”

Aran chuckles. “No. I suppose they don’t.”

Jana holds him tighter, nestling her head further in to his shoulder. There’s a moment of silence as the gentle wind passes over them, the stars shining – so still, so constant – in the inky black sky.

“I love you, Jana.” Aran says softly.

Jana smiles. “I know,” she leans up and presses a kiss to his jaw. The stubble there prickles slightly at her lips, but she doesn’t mind. She likes him like this. “I love you too.” Her face presses back in to his shoulder and Aran turns his head to press a kiss to the top of her hair.

“Every time you tell me that,” Aran starts, “I can never believe that I have you to say it to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I never thought you would feel for me like I feel for you.”

“Aran,” Jana says softly, lifting her head so she can look at him properly. He turns to face her. “Don’t talk like that.”

“It’s okay,” he brings his hand up to brush some hair off her face. “I know that you do. But I just never thought it would happen.”

She kisses him then; just once, but she lets her lips linger on his. And when she pulls away, she smiles at him, and he smiles back.

“Remember back in the wild, when neither of us could sleep, we would just go up to the hill and watch the stars?” Jana asks moments later, now gazing out again at the stars.

Aran smiles to himself. “Yes. That was a long time ago.”

“They were my favourite nights.”

“Mine, too.”

They sit there for what must be hours; until eventually both of them are yawning and they know it’s time to go back. But Jana promises that they can do this every week – or even every night – if it means Aran will stay here in the city with her for longer. Sometimes Aran goes back to the wild pack for a week or two, just to have a break (he finds the city a little overwhelming after a while), and to see Meinir and the rest of their friends. Occasionally Jana will go with him, but it’s nowhere near as often; working at Segolia doesn’t provide many flexible holidays.

Jana is quiet on the drive home, but Aran doesn’t mind. He knows she’s tired. But she puts on some quiet music, and they sit and listen, Jana humming along every now and then.

When they get home again, Jana crashes on the sofa sleepily. It’s past four in the morning.

Aran smiles at her, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead before heading off in the direction of his room. But then she reaches out and takes his hand, gently tugging him closer.

“Stay.” She mumbles sleepily, looking at him through the darkness of the room.

“Are you sure?”

Nodding, Jana rolls on to her side so that her back is facing him, and she pats the space behind her on the sofa. Minutes later, Aran has settled in to the space, his chest pressed against her back and their legs tangled slightly to make more room. He leaves a kiss on the back of her head and gets the blanket comfortable over them.

“Goodnight, Jana. Thank you for tonight.”

“Night, Aran,” she threads her fingers over his as they sit on her waist. “You’re welcome. I love you.”

Aran smiles softly. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There will hopefully be more additions to this series as time goes on. :) Completely non canon, of course.  
> The title is taken from "Say it cus I Know It" by Shane Harper.  
> Love :* xxx


End file.
